To define subcategories of immunologic deficiency clinical syndromes based on genetic, allotypic, biochemical (amino acid sequence) studies, to develop new test methods to aid in delineating and assessing severity of genetically different types of similar (if not identical) clinical syndromes, to define the fundamental etiology of the basic form, and to develop rational therapy for each etiologic type wherever possible.